Entre la luna y la cama
by Horrocruxmachine
Summary: Harry hace todo o posible para que Hermione volviese a ser la que era, echaba de menos sus ojos sonrientes mientras leía sus libros favorito. Tenía que hacer algo por ella. Y al parecer Hermione desconecta por un momento su mente para dejarse llevar. •TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL•


La luna colgaba pesadamente sobre Harry mientras giraba el gran trozo de vidrio sobre sus dedos. Todavía podía ver aquellas ventanas de oro que se reflejaban dentro de aquel lugar desconocido. Harry y Hermione se habían instalado en el bosque de Dean. Era invierno allí, había nevado la mayor parte de la mañana.

Echado sobre una manta de la tienda, Harry la había tomado para hacer guardia. No podía encontrar en su corazón la manera que Hermione se sentara en aquella fría noche.

Desde que Ron se había ido hace un par de semanas, Hermione estaba callada y muy distante. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que los dos dormían por la noche, él podía verla acostada en silencio, mientras su cama se sacudía a causa de sus sollozos.

Su aliento se convirtió en una niebla alrededor de su rostro, recordándole cuán frio hacía. Las yemas de sus dedos se congelaban al manipular el fragmento de vidrio. Tirando aquel distrayente vidrio sobre su mochila, arrastra su manta alrededor de sus hombros y apoya la cabeza contra el árbol detrás de él.

Después de unos momentos de silencio oyó que Hermione dejaba de pasar por los canales de la radio y se había detenido en una lenta canción de blues que parecía estar en sintonía con el estupor que había estado en esas semanas. Al subir sus pies y levantarse, Harry permitió que su corazón entrara a la tienda. Estaba sufriendo y quería estar ahí para ella.

Cuando entró a la tienda, Hermione estaba sentada en el escalón junto con la radio, su cabeza estaba en su mano y ella estaba llorando al suelo. Harry escogió la silla al otro lado de la habitación y la observo cuidadosamente. Ella se veía horrible.

Sus ojos tenían bolsas de color moradas por debajo de ellos y su piel estaba húmeda con lágrimas que había estado derramando en silencio. La canción comenzó cuando el corazón de Harry se rompió lentamente en su pecho.

No podía soportar verla así, echaba de menos sus ojos sonrientes mientras leía sus libros favoritos. Y esa sonrisa que ella le daba en silencios que solo ellos podían compartir… echaba de menos la luz que emitía.

Harry cruzó la habitación hacia Hermione ofreciéndole la mano, ella lo miro con dolorosa confusión, pero puso su cálida mano con la suya. Harry la levanto y la miro a la cara. El ligero rubor se hizo más profundo y movió sus manos hacia el cuello para desbloquear el maldito guardapelo. Cuando Harry lo apartó de ella, Hermione sintió que la miseria se alejaba lentamente. La música parecía mas fuerte y su corazón latia mas rápido. Él tomo su otra mano y la llevo al centro de la habitación donde comenzó a moverse al ritmo. Una pequeña sonrisa creció en su rostro mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Harry la acercó a él, sus cuerpos casi se tocan.

Dejó descansar sus manos suavemente en la parte baja de su espalda y comenzó a moverla en círculos lentos.

-Nunca me he sentido así.- dijo Hermione de repente.- por eso estoy tratando de no pensar

Harry movio sus manos sobre su espalda y la atrajo contra el. Hermione se sentía tan pequeña en sus grandes brazos, como si tuviera el poder de aplastarla, pero seguía completamente segura.

-Lo siento mucho.- Dijo Harry, con dolor en cada palabra. No tenia más que decir, no podía haber impedido a ron de irse aunque lo hubiera intentado.

-Todo se está desmoronando Harry, yo simplemente no se qué mas hacer.- Harry dejo de girar y puso sus manos alrededor de su rostro, tirándola para atrás levemente.

Tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios entreabiertos. Harry sintió un tiron en el pecho, haciéndolo acercarse a ella. Hermione podía sentir su calido aliento abanicándose sobre su rostro mientras se aferraba a sus brazos. Su corazón y estomago llenando hasta el borde con calidez.

-Harry…- exhalo ella

Los labios de Harry se pincelaron suavemente a lo largo de los labios separados de Hermione. Movió sus labios junto a los suyos a la misma velocidad. La música parecía estar cada vez mas débil.

-Hermione…- Harry susurró en su boca, haciéndola abrirse mas hacia él, invitándolo a entrar. Él pasó la lengua por su suave labio inferior. Hermione jadeo y se agarro fuertemente a su musculosa espalda mientra sus manos se movían tiernamente sobre sus caderas.

El anhelo lleno todo su cuerpo, volviendo caliente todos los lugares que había tocado.

-Harry…- jadeó la castaña en su oreja.- te quiero a ti.

La piel de gallina se alzaba sobre su cuello. Con un fuerte Gemido Harry colocó sus labios en su cello, besando su pulso, la bruja estaba golpeando de arriba bajo rápidamente. La joven aprovecho la oportunidad para empujar el pullover hasta los hombros y empezó a trabajar en los botones de la camisa que había conseguido para su cumpleaños. Era exacta al color de sus ojos.

Hermione gimio profundamente mientras sentía que Harry le mordia ligeramente el cuello, la tristeza que sentía desaparecio en unos instantes. Sus manos temblorosas fueron capaces finalmente de levantarle la camisa, arrojarla al suelo y pasar sus manos por su pecho. Ella piso su mano directamente en el corazón.

-Te necesito ahora, Harry.- Ella jadeo fuertemente cuando él de repente agarró y envolvió con las piernas de ella su cintura.

Con cuidado de no romper su beso, Harry se movio lentamente hacia la cama y la deposito cuidadosamente. Hermione murmuro su aprobación y puso su mano sobre su cabeza. Harry paso los dedos por sus costados, contorneándola hasta el borde de su camisa, donde lentamente la levantó.

Palpitaba tortuosamente mientras miraba al sujetador de encaje azul claro que llevaba. Ella echaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que el ojiverde movia lentamente sus labios desde el ombligo hasta sus pechos. Deteniendose en el corazón.

Sus manos se movieron y se entrelazaron en su pelo grueso tirando levemente de él. Harry desengancho el sujetador y movio de forma inhumana desde el cuello hasta la boca de ella donde se moldeo perfectamente. Su lengua caliente bailo con la de la castaña, creando estrellas.

Tras largos parpadeos, pensó para sí mismo, preguntándose porque nunca lo había notado antes, sus ojos, sus labios y su sonrisa, No, era solo una amiga, su mejor amiga… que nunca se había alejado de el, que ni siquiera cuando las cosas se pusieron pesadas, como ahora.

Harry se movió rápidamente volteando a Hermione, tirando de ella encima de él mientras su sujetador la dejaba desnuda.

-Hermione.- gimio Harry al verla. Ella era perfecta, el tamaño perfecto para la mano de Harry.

-Te necesito Harry, te necesito

Hermione agarró los brazos de Harry lo levanto para que estuvieran cara a cara, jadeando entre sus rostros, respirando entre sí.

Harry se inclino hacia ella y se movió para que estuviese sobre ella. Colocó un beso en su frente, sus mejillas y parpados.

Se apartó para apreciarla. Era absolutamente impresionante. La forma en que su cabello caía sobre su rostro, la forma en la que estaba fuera de control, la mirada confiada se había perdido era salvaje. Sus labios hinchados y rosados, se separaron ligeramente.

-Por favor.-sentencio la castaña

Harry no tenía elección, la forma en la que lo miro, no podía describirlo. Se quitó toda la ropa en menos de dos segundos, parecía que podía hacerle cualquier cosa. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo por sus venas. El fuego entre sus piernas y las suyas, creciendo, quemando allí.

Presionando sus labios contra los de ella se deslizo completamente dentro de ella. Las estrella se estamparon en sus ojos. Hermione nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso, todo su cuerpo estaba hormigueando y su respiración era salvaje como el latido de su corazón.

Agarró fuertemente la espalda de Harry, gimiendo Harry volvió a golpear en el lugar correcto, ella podía sentir un dolor cálido pero éste dolor desaparecio, quitándole todo el daño que había estado sintiendo las ultimas semanas. De repente Harry agachó la cabeza y capturó el pezón erguido en su boca. Mientras tocaba con su dedo índice el pezón derecho. Ella gimio de placer, mientras arqueaba su espalda. Él sonreía contra su pezón.

\- ¡Haarry POTTER!.- Ella jadeó cuando él mordio el pezón sensible.

-Deja de burlarte de mí.- el rió contra su estómago, el cual había bajado para besar.

Hermione gimoteo cuando se movio mas abajo, gimio cuando el caricio sus muslos suavemente y grito como un banshee con él chasqueo su lengua contra ella.

-Oh Harry, hazlo así así.- Él lo hace de nuevo, impulsado por los gritos de ella, se inclino hacia sus pliegues sintiéndolos en la boca. Harry levanto la vista brevemente y realmente le gusto lo que vio: Hermione enteramente excitada, acalorada como nunca la había visto.

-¡Harry!.-gimio.- ¿Por qué te detuviste?.- ella miro a Harry que estaba sonriendo, ella mordió su labio inferior, sensualmente. Y se levanto de repente, se volteó para estar encima de él y comenzó a besar y a chupar el cuello de Harry.

Besó todo su cuerpo hasta que se encontró cara a cara con su miembro erecto. Mirándolo mientras se relamía los labios, lo tomó con su boca. Dejó que Harry se zambulla en ella hasta que sintió golpear con la parte posterior de la garganta. La castaña retiró el miembro de su boca de manera tortuosa, arrastraba levemente los dientes a lo largo del tronco mientras volvia a metérselo de lleno en la boca.

-aaay Hermione!:- Dijo Harry que no podía contener su excitación.

Ella movio su mano y la enrollo alrededor de él dándole un suave apretón, sacando los labios del abultado prepucio rojizo.

-Mione por favor, me voy a morir aquí.

Ella levanto la cabeza para darle los mejores ojos de cachorro que podían existir.- ¿y quien se rie ahora eh?.- Hermione estaba de bromas, se levantó y lo miro firmemente, continuo deslizándose encima de él. No se movio al principio pero se inclino y miro a Harry.- Me encanta.- Harry asentía sin poder decir una palabra.

El la beso entonces, con los labios suaves, pacientes. Se besaban encajando perfectamente en el otro, de todas las maneras posibles. Moviendose lentamente, suave y profundo, Harry mantuvo la frente presionada contra la de ella mientras ella se movia encima de él.

Se agarraban desesperadamente el uno con el otro, jadeando, gimiendo. Hermione nunca había sentido nada parecido antes, ahora se sentida ligera, bien ventilada y muy agotada. Harry agarró la frazada que estaba al pie de la cama y se cubrió junto con ella completamente. Él rodeo su brazo con ella y se acurrucó en el cayado de su brazo.

Besándola en los hombros, Harry dejo que ella se quedara dormida mientras imaginaba lo que estaría soñando.

-Así que… acosar?.- Dijo ella riendo con los ojos cerrados. Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.- ¿todavía somos mejores amigos?"

-Sí Hermione, hasta el final.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Estaba esparcido a lo largo de la cama con los pies colgando en el borde. Estaba absolutamente helado cuando vio su cuerpo enteramente desnudo, y lo recordó.

Con un gemido dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Destellos de la noche anterior como el rostro de Hermione, el fuerte latido de su corazón era suficiente para que Harry se detuviera a pensar que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Un pequeño sonido recorrio la tienda. Harry se deslizo en la cama y se puso los pantalones. Los dejo desabrochados por el temor de que pudiera hacerse daño. Habian estado juntos? ¿Él y Hermione habían… Tomó su varita en la mesita de luz y la mantuvo en alto frente a si mismo. Volvió a oírlo… Al principio todo lo que pido oir fue un fuerte zumbido de viento contra la tienda, pero luego escucho un zumbido en la cocina.

Mantuvo la respiración, y se quedó en uno de los postes que sostenia la tienda.

El pecho de Harry lanzo un suspiro cuando vio la cabellera espesa trabajando en la pequeña cocina. Hermione estaba cocinando el desayuno, una sensación infló su corazón.

Nunca había cocinado antes.

Quiero decir, su tía petunia siempre cocinaba el desayuno pero no era exactamente para él. En la madriguera era como alimentar a millones por igual… esto era diferente. Él se apoyo en silencio contra el poste y la vio cocinar. No era muy buena a decir verdad. Se movía en un modo ligeramente frenético, entonces noto el débil olor a quemaduras de plástico y huevos. Él fue hacía ella y Hermione lo único que oyó fue su risa detrás suyo. Se congeló y cerro los ojos.

-¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?

La castaña se volvió para encontrar un par de ojos brillantes que miraban juguetonamente.- No, creo que puedo conseguirlo.- Hermione levanto la barbilla y miro hacia atrás, el huevo estaba completamente quemado.-Bueno… tal vez no pueda.

Harry rio de nuevo y se acerco a la cocina, Hermione parecia tan aturdida y herida por la situación que tenia que reírse un poco. Sabía que era lo único en lo que tenia dificultades, además de volar en escoba.

-Ven.- Harry puso su mano sobre la suya alrededor de la manija de la cacerola.- Dejame hacer el desayuno y tomar una ducha.- La castaña no se movía

-No, quiero cocinar.- Sus labios formaron una perfecta línea recta.- Quiero cocinar, sin magia.

Él dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.-Está bien.- sonríe, y con los dedos temblorosos desenvolvió su mano en la manija y trajo la cacerola a la basura para volcar su contenido.-Bueno… yo tenia que cocinar mucho cuando era mas joven, estoy seguro que estoy preparado para esta tarea!

-Gracias que estás tu

-Asi que…¿querías hacer huevos?

La castaña asintió.

-De acuerdo, primero tenes que calentar la sartén con un poco de mantequilla.- Harry miro por el rabillo a Hermione, que estaba torciendo sus dedos y mordiéndose el labio.- Entonces…-Toma una de sus manos y colocó un huevo dentro de ella.- Rompemos el huevo en el tazon.- Harry tiro de Hermione lentamente delante sí mismo u coloco su otra mano alrededor de los huevos.- Muy suave.- le murmuró en el oído.

El huevo se agrieto repentinamente y se desplomo en el tazón.

Harry rió al ser el hombre mas paciente del planeta.

-Puedo seguirlo hasta aquí.- Dijo Hermione llena de determinación. Ella busco un huevo, tomo respiración rápida y profunda antes de agrietarlo firmemente, Harry aplaudió contento.- Cállate!

Harry y Hermione se sentaron reclinados en sus sillas, ambos con sonrisas satisfechas que habían hecho algo comestible juntos.

Tenía que admitir que Hermione era un aprendiz rápido y que la comida había salido fantástica.

-Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?.- pregunto Harry, poniendo sus platos ene l pequeño fregadero y usando su varita para rociar un poco de agua sobre ellos.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de anoche, Harry.- Ella le dedico una sonrisa triste.- Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo en algún momento…

-Lo sé.- Harry suspiro y se sentó en la pequeña silla plegable frente a ella.

Sintió que la idea del desayuno era para suavizar lo que venía, ninguno de los dos podía hablar. No encontraban palabras para explicar lo que habían hecho, cómo y por qué…

-Yo no… quiero lo que pasó, ummm Harry.- empezó a decir la castaña.- Quiero que seamos como estábamos.- Ella no lo miró, clavó la mirada en sus manos.

-No se si las cosas pueden volver a la normalidad.- Murmuró Harry.

La ceja de Hermione se arrugó haciéndola ver severamente afligida.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?.-Hubo un silencio muy fuerte. Harry volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione y simplemente se congeló. Estaba en una bifurcación en el camino. Podía decirle que se olvidara de la noche anterior, o podía decirle la verdad que había negado durante años. Si él le dijera que lo olvidara, Harry sabía que lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida. Pero ¿qué pasa con Ron? Tendría que cruzar ese puente cuando llegara. Suspirando, Harry alargó la mano y se sujetó a la mano de Hermione. Esperó pacientemente.

-Hermione, Jean Granger… creo que estoy enamorado de ti.- dijo Harry.- y ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, y después de anoche….- Harry sacudió la cabeza lentamente.- No creo que podamos volver a ser amigos.

El labio inferior de Hermione se abrió cuando lo estrelló torpemente contra los de él. Parecía que estaba ahogando algo mientras sus ojos rebosaban lágrimas

-Oh Harry!.- ella colgó sus brazos alrededor de él y presiono su rostro en su cuello. Harry se congelo por un momento antes de derretirse por ella. Esta no era la reacción que pensaba que iba a recibir, pero era la que había esperado. -Nunca pensé que tú...-Hermione se apartó y lo besó fuertemente en la boca.- ¿Cómo no podría enamorarme de ti Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, estaba destinado a suceder…

Ambos permanecieron sentados unos minutos en un silencio cómodo.

Harry colocando besos a lo largo del rostro de Hermione mientras ella suspiraba contenta. Era fácil perderse en uno con el otro y olvidarse de todo lo que venía, la guerra que se asomaba raspando la carpa.

La segunda vez de Harry y Hermione había sido muy diferente a la primera.

La primera vez fue rápida, torpe y, para Hermione, un poco incómoda. Fue exactamente lo contrario esta vez. Harry sabía que debían poner los dedos, Y cómo mover sus caderas de la manera perfecta, una manera que hizo Hermione dar un jadeo salvaje y cerrar los ojos con Harry.

-Oh Harry, por favor!.-Hermione estaba más allá de abrumada. Su corazón nunca había batido tan rápido en toda su vida. Ni siquiera cuando entraron en el Ministerio hace un par de meses.

-Dime qué quieres.- gruñó Harry ralentizando su velocidad.

Esto hizo que Hermione apretara sus piernas más fuerte alrededor de su medio, tratando de calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.- Solo… por favor hazlo. Harry soltó una risita entrecortada, bajando los labios hacia los suyos.

Se besaron hambrientos por un momento antes de que Harry se separara. -No puedo darte lo que quieres si ni siquiera sabes lo que es..-

Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse y averiguar qué era…Que quería Harry movió sus manos entre sus cuerpos y la frotó lentamente. Como la magia, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe.

Ella sabía lo que deseaba y Harry Era el único que podía dárselo. Harry gimió cuando Hermione agarró un puñado de su enredado cabello negro. Casi llegó justo allí. Ella lo miró a los ojos y dijo en el.

La voz más sexy que jamás había oído,.- Harry Potter quiero que me folles.

Dándole lo que ella quería, Harry se retiró completamente antes de deslizarse lentamente, pulgada por pulgada, dentro de ella. Después de unos cuantos empujones, Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía ir más despacio, era demasiado doloroso. Hermione no mostró ningún desacuerdo cuando aumentó el tempo.

Con ansiedad se encontró con cada uno de sus empujones con un tirón de sus caderas.

-Harry, no frenes

No estaba pensando en ello. Estaban a dos pulgadas de la liberación, tan perfectamente cerca ...

Hasta que la puerta de la carpa se abrió.

-¡Qué demonios está pasando!


End file.
